Avatar the adventure continues
by mindmeld1650
Summary: Starts after the Day of Black Sun. My first fanfic. This is an AU that will be followed by many other sequels in which the gaang gets into some new adventures. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N-This story takes place after the Day of Black sun. The group is heading for the western air temple.

A/N 2-I don't own Avatar the last airbender.

It was midday and about a couple of hours after the day of black sun siege failed. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, The Duke, Haru, and Teo, were riding on Appa to the western air temple. Aang was filled with fury that the Fire nation was prepared for the invasion. On the horizon they finally saw the air temple but it wasn't as Aang knew it as. It wasn't damaged or destroyed in fact it was built completely different than before. When they landed a group of what seemed to be fire nation troops and earth kingdom people approached them and said "Our leader would like to see you all now." They led the group to what seemed to be a throne room. In the chair was a boy not even older than fifteen. He looked somewhat tall; he seemed to have a peaceful look on his face. He had brown hair and eyes and had bushy eyebrows. Also in the room were tables on which were maps and other documents as people sat at the tables and had many discussions. Aang went up to the boy in the chair.

The boy arose and bowed to Aang and said "Avatar Aang and friends welcome to my base of operations. My name is Admiral Kuzon."

Aang said back "What is going on here?"

Kuzon nodded and said "Let me explain, I am a self-exiled fire nation admiral. I came here to ready an army to invade the fire nation. I needed a base to prepare my attack from and this seemed like the most logical place to be. There is also no reason to worry about any artifacts in this temple they are all safe in the center of the base. I came here in hope that you would come and find me. I have heard about the failure of your invasion, but don't worry I have an army of over 1000 troops from different nations that I was able to get and gather. Not only that I sent spies all over the world to gather information on the fire nation and on their inventions and ships, we will use their own inventions against them! And now that you are here I will teach you and your friends techniques that you can use against the fire lord."

It took Aang a little while to take every thing in. He then said "Okay we will learn from you and help you on your invasion day."

"That is perfect," said Kuzon "I can imagine you are all tired from the invasion so we shall rest for a while before we start training. Also The Duke, Haru, and Teo won't be training instead you will all help with preparations for the invasion" They all nodded.

The next to speak was Toph "Wait a minute- Kuzon, that name sounds familiar and so does your voice…" Her eyes widened as she said "Kuzon! It's you!" she ran and threw her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back and said "Yes Toph, it's me."


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

Aang asked "You know him?"

"Of course I know him," said Toph "We met when we were younger and we were lifelong friends."

Katara then said "How did you guys meet?"

Kuzon answered "Well it is a long story but I would be glad to tell you." They all sat down at a table. "It was about two years ago," Kuzon began "when we met.

flashback It was early in the morning and Kuzon was in an earth bending village. It was at least one year after he left the fire nation, so to hide he stayed in home after home. Everyone in the earth kingdom knew who he was and he was always accepted into their house. He came across what he was told to be the Bei-Fong's house. He knocked on the door and a butler appeared and said "What do you want?"

Kuzon replied "I am Admiral Kuzon and would like to stay here a while." The butler was surprised by the admiral's arrival.

"Of course admiral, right this way." He ushered him into the house. Kuzon marveled at the inside of the house. It was so marvelously designed with rich silk tapestries, and the Bei-Fong mark of the flying boar. The butler said "Wait right back here, I'll be right back." He went through the door and Kuzon listened as the man said "Sir, sorry to disturb you but a visitor has come to stay for while."

Another man said "Who thinks they are important enough to stay in my house?"

"It is admiral Kuzon." The butler replied.

"Then let him in!" The other man exclaimed.

"Mr. Bei-Fong will see you now." The butler told him. Kuzon entered the room and saw three people sitting in front of him. One was Mr. Bei-Fong the other was a woman who he presumed to be his wife. And the third was a young girl who must have been at least eleven years old, who he guessed must have been their daughter. She had dark black hair tied back in a bun and the front of her hair was pushed behind her ears. She seemed to be small in stature and in height. She also seemed to have milky white eyes. She seemed quite pretty.

Mr. Bei-Fong said to him "Admiral Kuzon, welcome to the Bei-Fong estate. Would you like to stay here for a while?"

Kuzon said to him "Yes, if you wouldn't mind. I just plan to stay for a month or so. I don't need much."

"I regret to in form you our guest rooms are being redone, so if you wouldn't mind sharing a room with our daughter Toph" said Mr. Bei-Fong.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." said Kuzon. He bowed respectfully to each one, but when he reached Toph she didn't bow back.

Toph's father said "I'm sorry our daughter I'm afraid, can't see so she doesn't know you are bowing."

Toph then said "Oh I'm sorry." and bowed, in the wrong direction.

Kuzon said to her "No need to be."

It was almost night, so Kuzon went into Toph's room and put his pack on the floor and lied back on the floor to go to bed. The next morning he got up and was surprised to see Toph was out of bed so early. He figured she must be eating breakfast. He didn't find her in the kitchen, but he figured she must be somewhere doing something. He made himself the usual morning tea he would make for himself. After he had breakfast he went out to survey the town. As he walked he looked ant a collection of posters on a wall. Most of them were advertisements, but one of them caught his eye. 'Go see earth rumble five at the earth rumble stadium!' Kuzon thought this would be a great opportunity to see some of the greatest earth benders around the world.

He went over to the stadium and took a seat and watched. Then a man came up to the announcer stand and said "Welcome one and all! I am your announcer Xin-Fu! Welcome to earth rumble five!" Everyone in the stadium cheered and clapped. Xin-Fu continued "Up first is the Tiger versus the Badger Mole!" More cheering and claps rang out as two men entered the arena. The battle began and the tiger seemed to be the best candidate to win, Kuzon was right, in a matter of moves the Tiger won. After several more battles the Tiger had won, Shin-Fu said "And now, the former champion looking to retain the title, The Blind Bandit!" Kuzon clapped along with the crowd, he wondered how big or muscular the Blind Bandit was, but he was surprised when a small young girl entered the arena. He was even more surprised to find it was Toph! When Xin-Fu said the blind bandit he meant the Blind Bandit! Kuzon watched wondering what would happen. Toph got into a fighting stance Kuzon had not seen before, or at least not in earth bending. The Tiger was the first to make the move. He was about to slam his foot in the ground to do a simple rock throw attack, but as he moved his foot Toph moved hers quicker and as her foot made contact something seemed to be tunneling toward the tiger. The minute he put his ankle down, a pillar of rock hit him from the side and knocked him out of the arena with great force. Xin-Fu yelled "Amazing! The Blind Bandit has won yet again!" It _was_ amazing! She won in a matter of seconds! He ran out of the arena to find and congratulate her.

He looked around and finally spotted her "Hey! Toph!" She stopped in her place and turned around to face him. He caught up to her and said "Hey! That was amazing what you did back there in the arena!"

Toph said to him "What do you mean I wasn't at any tournament?"

Kuzon said back "What are you talking about? You were at Earth Rumble 5 and beat the tiger. Anyway where are your parents? They must be really proud of you."

Toph sighed and said "Come with me." She took his hand and he followed her back to the house. They went to the back of the estate and climbed in through a window. He continued to follow her to her room. She opened the door, he was about to enter when she put up a hand and said "What here." He obeyed and stood there waiting. After a couple of minutes she opened the door. She was no longer wearing her green and beige fighting clothes but a fancy blue dress. She said "Follow me." Together they walked to the gardens and said to Kuzon "Okay listen, I'm not what everyone thinks me to be. I'm not some blind, defenseless girl. People think I'm blind, and that is true, but I can still 'see'."

Kuzon asked "But how?"

She replied "I see using earth bending, almost like seeing with my feet. I can feel the vibrations in the ground and 'see' what is around me."

Kuzon said to her "That must give you an upper hand in any battle." Kuzon said to her.

She nodded and said "It does."

"But why did you act like you couldn't see me the other day?" he asked.

"Because my parents don't know I have this ability. I'm afraid if I tell them they wouldn't understand and they wouldn't let me fight anymore." She said, sounding upset.

Kuzon nodded and replied "I see, well you know that no one is as understanding as your family and you should tell them someday. But in the meantime your secret and your secret life is safe with me."

Toph smiled and said "Thank you."

Kuzon smiled back and said "No problem." He looked up in the sky and said "It's getting late, we should go inside." They went inside and had dinner. Afterwards Toph and Kuzon went to Toph's room to go to bed. He waited outside for Toph to change into her nightgown. Once she was done he entered and lay down on the floor and was about to go to sleep when Toph said "You know if you want you can share my bed with me there is plenty of room." She was right, she barely filled up half the bed.

Kuzon said to her "Are you sure?"

Toph said back to him "It is no problem at all" He got up and laid down on her bed. He was surprised at how much more relaxing it was on his back. He laid back and said "Thanks" but Toph was already sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N-This is still a continuation of the flashback from the last chapter

A/N2-I only own my works not avatar

A/N3-just as a small thing-Kuzon isn't some random stranger(remember he was the admiral of the fire nation but read on and you will get a very brief history of his past).

The next morning Kuzon woke up early in the morning. He heard Toph's shallow breathing which signaled that she was asleep. He gently got up and went in front of the bed and got on his back. He started doing sit-ups, push-ups, and other various exercises. About half-way through his routine he heard Toph say "What are you doing?"

Kuzon stopped and said "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

She replied "No, so any way what are you doing?"

"I exercise every morning to keep up my strength so in case I meet up with any fire nation I have nothing to worry about." Kuzon said to her.

She nodded and said "Well I think it is time for breakfast, you want to come with me?"

He thought about it and said "Sure let's go." Together they went into the kitchen, Toph sat down while Kuzon quickly heated up a pot of tea. He poured the two of them a cup and they sat down drinking their tea. After they ate they went into the gardens and walked around.

Toph then said "You know I don't know much about you, do you mind telling me about yourself?"

Kuzon smiled and nodded "Of course it only seems fair. Come, sit down." They sat and Kuzon continued "Well it all started when I was younger. I was noticed at about the age of nine by my headmaster of my school. He noticed I had extreme potential and asked me to have an audience with the fire lord. He was impressed with my display of fire bending and weapons mastery so he put me in the army and assured my parents that I would not be fighting until I was much older. The truth was I didn't do much fighting at all; I climbed through the ranks and started to command the battles. But soon came the day I had to make a choice, whether to betray the army or let them keep killing innocent civilians." After seeing Toph's confused look he said "It's a long story for another day. So I decided to fight against my own army, of course this was treason punishable by death so I went in hiding. News of my betrayal spread all over the world and I was welcome in just about any house for as long as I wanted. So here I am now."

Toph then said "Pretty quick story if you ask me."

He laughed and said "Well I didn't want to bore you with a long history."

Toph shrugged and said "Fine with me." There was silence between them for a while

"Hey I have an idea how about you and me meditate for a while? You sometimes seem a little tense." Kuzon suggested.

Toph sarcastically said "Yeah and then I'll tell my parents I'm the Blind Bandit."

"Oh, come on. It will be very relaxing." He pleaded.

Toph reluctantly said "Fine what do I do?"

Kuzon said to her "Well first you sit like this." He sat cross-legged and his hands curled up into fists, which he put together so the middle knuckles touched.

Toph repeated this position and said "Now what?"

Kuzon replied "Next you close your eyes and relax. Let all the tension in your body go and let all the energy within flow. Next clear the storms in your mind, let all stressful thoughts leave and let peace and serenity enter. Now, do you feel a little more relaxed?"

"Well actually, yes I do, I feel almost at peace with my self." She said, rather surprised at how well meditating worked for her. They sat there meditating for a couple more minutes.

"So not so bad is it?" He said to her with his smile.

Toph stood up and stretched. "Yeah it wasn't that bad at all."

They lay on the ground and just simply talked. Kuzon enjoyed Toph's company. He then asked her "Toph, do you ever feel like a misfit?"

"Well what do you mean by that?" she asked.

Kuzon replied "Well do you ever feel like you don't fit in and you're always trying to find where you belong in the world?"

Toph thought for a moment and said "Well yeah, I'm a blind earth bender who keeps a secret life form her parents and they keep me secret from the world. I never had a real friend in my life, no one even knows I really exist. I guess I am a misfit. Why do you ask?"

Kuzon answered her "Because I'm a misfit too. I am a young fire bender who has commanded armies, which by the way is unheard of. And like you I haven't had my share of friends either. So I figured that since we are both sort of misfits it made sense that we are such good friends."

She smiled at him and hugged him and said "Thanks."

He hugged her back and asked "For what?" She answered him "For being my friend."

The next morning Toph woke him up early. Kuzon asked her "Why are we up so early?" he yawned.

"Come with me and you will find out." She said. They went out into an open field.

Kuzon observed his surroundings and said "What are we doing here?"

Toph said to him "We are here to train; we are going to have a duel to keep our strength up."

Kuzon said back to her "I'm not going to use fire bending against you!"

Toph grinned "Well you're going to have to!" and with that she lunged at him with and earth bending move. He dodged as rocks flew by him, he realized she meant business. So for the time being he dodged and rolled trying to think of a strategy. He knew as long as he was on the ground she would be able to sense him with earth bending. Finally he came up with a plan, it was simple just keep attacking. He would continuously attack until he tired her out. She can't fight if she is to tired to do anything. So he blasted fire balls one after the other, he was surprised that Toph was extremely good. She never let down her defenses. Unfortunately Kuzon let down his. Once Toph had sensed it she knocked him down to the ground. He put his arms up in surrender. She hoisted him back on his feet and said "Not bad, but you need more work. I'll teach you now."

"Well what can you teach me?" he asked.

She answered "Well I can teach you some of my stances and forms to help you in battle." After that they set to work Kuzon practiced and seemed to have nearly mastered the forms Toph had taught him.

Once they had finished Kuzon said to Toph "Hey, I have an idea, let's go out into town and have some fun."

Toph nodded and said "Sure, lets." They went into town and hung out they went to a restaurant and ate some of the most delicious food they had ever had, watched a play, and caused some mischief around town including breaking a cabbage vendor's stand. Kuzon then spotted a man who paints peoples pictures.

He looked at Toph saying "Come on we can get our picture drawn for us." She nodded and went over to the man. He pointed to the bench and they sat. Kuzon put an arm around Toph. They smiled as the painter quickly made two paintings for the both of them. The picture was amazing, the colors matched perfectly, and it seemed to be one of the best paintings Kuzon had ever seen. He went to the man and paid him five gold pieces. The painter looked at him and said "No, this is too much. These paintings cost only seven silver pieces."

Kuzon shook his head "No, these are very special and well done you deserve it." He handed a picture to Toph and said "I know you can't see it but at least you still know what it is." She smiled and they hugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N-This is the last part of the flash back then it goes back to the air temple.

A/N2-I only own my works not avatar

Kuzon stayed for about two more months when one day Toph's father came to the two of them and said "There is great news!"

Kuzon asked him "What happened?" Kuzon asked him.

"The avatar has returned!" He answered. This news was great but not entirely for Kuzon.

He forced a smile on and said "That is great!" Later that day Kuzon had finished packing his stuff when Toph came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Kuzon didn't look at her but said "I am packing."

Toph puzzled at his actions asked "Why?"

He sighed and said "I have been hiding from the fire nation until the avatar showed up. Now I need to find him and help him in what ever way I can. But my heart tells me to stay with you and my mind tells me otherwise."

Toph's expression changed "Oh, I guess this is goodbye."

He nodded. They hugged Kuzon felt his shirt get wet, she was crying. He couldn't help it either, tears poured down his face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and without another word left. end flashback

"And so that is the long story of our past." He finished.

"Wow that was sad that you guys had to leave each other" Katara said.

Toph nodded and said "Yeah it was."

"Well it is getting late we need to rest." Aang said to them all, he did feel very tired and needed sleep.

"Yeah I'm with Aang." Sokka said yawning.

Kuzon agreed "Yes, well you guys need to decide who you will be bunking with."

Katara said "I'll stick with Aang."

"Kuzon want to bunk like old times?" Toph asked.

He smiled and said "You bet."

Sokka then said with a smile and rubbing his hands together "Well I got the last room to myself!" They went off to bed.

Katara was busy unpacking when she asked Aang "Are you okay?"

For the first time in a while Aang yelled back "What do you think? I failed the world AGAIN! If two times wasn't enough!"

Katara gently put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you are angry but you have a fire bending teacher and we can surprise the fire nation this time with an even bigger army now!"

Aang bitterly replied "It doesn't matter; we still have a deadline, the comet!"

Katara encouraged him and said "But you're the avatar! You can do it! I _know_ you can do it!"

Aang looked at her with weary eyes "Look I'm tired, let's just go to bed." Katara nodded and they got in their separate beds.

Kuzon came in his room after finishing a meeting with some of the war commanders. He saw Toph sitting on the bed, unpacked and ready to go to bed. She was obviously tired. At his presence she got up and said "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "I was wondering what you did when you left."

He thought for a moment and said "Well first I went searching for the avatar when I found this place. It took me months to get the army I have now, but even with the temple full of people there was something missing. I always felt lonely. I realized that I missed you, a lot. So I tried to practice those moves you showed me, it helped but it wasn't the same."

She said back "I missed you too that's why I carried this wherever I went." She pulled out a tattered piece of paper and opened it. It was the picture that was painted of them when Kuzon first met her in Gaoling.

He looked at her and said "You kept that with you all the time?"

She nodded "I missed you Kuzon, like you said I will at least know what's on it." He heard her sniff she was starting to cry. In between sobs she said "I missed you so much, when you left I was heart broken, I lost my friend, and I was so lonely."

He pulled her into a hug "Well the important thing is now we're back together again like old times, and I'll never leave you again. And on the day we fight the fire nation you and me are going to kick butt." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N-O.K. so I hope that I was able to explain Kuzon's character more within the last few chapters, there will be more about him later though…

A/N2-I only own my works, not avatar

A/N3-since I started this story before I saw the new episodes(312-315) I never intended to have any plotlines from thos episodes in this fanfic. This chapter, though, does have a little bit of the western air temple in it(and a couple of the others). Read on and you'll see what I mean.

The next morning the gang was well rested than they were the previous day. While they were eating breakfast a guard came up and said "Sir we have an intruder that says he wishes to speak with the avatar."

Kuzon nodded "Send him in." The guard bowed and left. Two minutes later three people came in. The man in the middle had long black hair, and golden eyes, and on his left eye was a burn scar. It was Prince Zuko! Katara was the first to react, knocking her chair over and standing readying to attack. Then Sokka pulled out his meteor sword, Aang got his staff and Toph took a fighting stance. Kuzon still sat there looking at the scene in front of him with some confusion as to why they were about to attack.

To everyone's surprise Zuko smiled and waved "Hi guys! Um, I was wondering if the avatar needed a fire bending teacher. If he does I'll be glad to help."

Katara, disgusted at Zuko nerve to even ask to help, yelled "Aang, has a teacher and it's not you! Now leave or we attack!"

Zuko raised both his arms and pleaded "Guys, I mean no harm. I've changed!"

Katara threw the water at him and threw him back. "Get out now!" she yelled.

Zuko still did not leave, but instead looking to Aang and asked "You once said we could be friends, now I can be your teacher. I know I've done bad things, but I have helped in the past. You know it was me who helped you in the fire nation prison with Zhao, and I helped free your bison under Lake Laogi."

Katara blasted him with more water and threw him on his back. "You're lying!" she said with more anger.

Toph let down her guard and said "No, he's telling the truth."

Kuzon finally stepped in "Listen guys, I think Zuko should be allowed to teach Aang fire bending, while I teach the rest of you techniques that will help you in battle." He gestured to Katara, Toph, and Sokka.

Aang thought for a minute and said "Well I guess you could be my teacher, but I have to ask my friends first," he looked to Toph "What do you think, Toph?"

"Well I think that he's telling the truth, and he might be helpful, so I'm fine with it." She said nodding in content with her decision.

Aang looked to Sokka. The warrior raised his hands "Hey, I just want this war to be over, and if you can help us defeat the fire lord, then you can join."

Aang looked at Katara, who at first did not reply. Although Zuko was wet he still felt as if he was sweating, waiting for her response. Finally she broke the tension "Aang you're the one who has to master fire bending, if you think this is right then, he's in."

Aang looked back to Zuko and said "Well I accept you as my teacher." Zuko got up and bowed to Aang, who bowed back.

Kuzon continued on "Well, if we are done, Zuko you can share a room with Sokka.

At that Sokka gaped at him "What!?" Zuko left to unpack his stuff.

Zuko put his bag down in Sokka's room. But before he started to unpack, he heard someone at the door. He turned to see it was Katara. She walked up to him "Listen, if you give me any reason to think you might hurt Aang or anyone else, I will see to your end right there and right then." She turned and left. He decided to take a look around. The western air temple was much different from the others, being on a cliffside. He walked along watching workers go back and forth with tools and blueprints.

Kuzon came up behind him and said "Long time, no see."

"It has been a long time." Zuko replied.

They walked together "So why the change of heart?" Kuzon asked.

"Because I realize I have chosen the wrong roads in my life. My destiny is not given to me, I must seek out to make my own destiny and that is to help the avatar." Zuko answered him with the insight his uncle had given him.

Kuzon nodded his head in agreement and then said "Well you didn't get much of a warm welcome back there did ya?"

Zuko managed to laugh "No, but that's okay. They have a right to be angry. But the water bender, Katara, did threaten me a couple of minutes ago."

"Well if you mean no harm, you have nothing to worry about." Kuzon reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Zuko said back.

"Give it some time, she will trust you. Well, I trust you." He said to the banished prince.

Zuko smiled "Thanks."

That night, Zuko was sitting on his bed when Sokka came in, almost reluctantly. Zuko noted his sword "That's a nice sword," he said "What's it made of?"

Sokka answered "A meteorite."

Zuko looked at it with interest "That's pretty cool"

"Thanks." Sokka said. "I like your double blade swords too. Are you good at using them?" he asked.

Zuko nodded "Yes, I am."

After a moment of awkward silence, Sokka asked "So where's your uncle?"

Zuko shook his head and shrugged "I don't know." Zuko asked back. "Do you know a Kyoshi warrior named Suki?"

Sokka's eyes widened "Yes! You know where she is?!"

Zuko nodded "Yes, she is held in a fire nation prison, I can help you rescue her on the day we invade."

Sokka with excitement exclaimed "YES! You know Zuko for an angry jerk who has tried to kill us, you're all right."

Zuko tried to smile "Thanks, I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N- This will be possibly the most shipping fluff in this story.

A/N2-I only own my works not avatar

The next morning the gang was eating breakfast. When they were done Kuzon stood and said "I think now would be a good time for a tour of the place." As they walked through the hallways they came to a door, which Kuzon opened and said "The main military operations, vehicles, weapon, and armor, you name it, are all in here."

Aang with a perplexed look asked "How do you have a room large enough for that?"

He smiled "Good question, we expanded the temple to inside the cliff and underground."

Sokka was amazed at the idea "That is amazing! It must have taken you years!"

He nodded "It would have taken years, but I had a large team." He opened the door and they walked into another hallway behind the door. As they exited they saw at least hundreds of men and workers surrounded by machinery, weapons at every corner, and vehicles being built. The place itself was huge!

What amazed them the most were the airships that were hanging above the ground. They were about the same design as the ones that bombed the subs during the day of black sun. And attached to each one was a submarine!

"How did you get all these designs?" asked Sokka.

"We copied them using spies." answered Kuzon.

"How do you get them out?" Katara asked.

He smiled again "That wall over there," he pointed to the wall that all the ships faced "is a mechanical door, it opens and closes."

Zuko marveled at it "You seem to have thought of everything." He said.

Kuzon laughed at the remark "Just about!"

"What's with the insignia you're using?" Aang asked, pointing to the air ship. They looked (excluding Toph who just rolled her eyes). The insignia was a square, with four smaller squares in it, and each square had one of the four nation symbols.

"It means," Kuzon began answering "that each of the four nations is helping in this invasion, and although we only have one airbender, you represent all of them." he nodded to Aang. "It means that for once the four nations will not be divided, but bound for a single goal: peace."

Aang smiled "Good idea." It was about time someone realized that the four nations are not separate.

Kuzon laughed again "I'm full of them!"

* * *

After the tour was over, Aang was standing on the balcony outside his room, until Katara came in. "Aang, I want to talk to you about something."

He looked at her "Alright, what is it?" he seemed calmer than the night before, but he still didn't want to talk about the failed invasion.

She seemed to blush a little and said "I want to talk about what happened on the sub the day of the invasion."

Aang blushed "Oh, well yeah. Listen, about that..."

She interrupted him "I want to ask why did you kiss me?"

Aang couldn't bother lying "Because I love you." he said.

"You do?" she asked, showing no emotion or thoughts about what he had just confessed.

"Yes, ever since I met you I think I liked you, it wasn't until we went to see Aunt Wu did I really notice my feelings for you." He told her, wondering what she would say.

Katara said back "Aang that's-"

He interrupted "I know, I'm young and your older than I am and it won't work." He turned back to look at the sky again, too afraid to look at her.

Surprised by what he said, she said "No that's not what I think; I think that I love you too."

He thought he could have been dreaming (he did dream about this before) but this time it was real. "You do?" he finally asked.

She smiled at him "Yeah, I do." She went over and kissed him.

* * *

Kuzon was sitting on his bed, waiting for Toph. When she finally came in he said "Good you're here, I need to give you something."

She yawned "What do you have for me."

He smiled obviously he was excited, she could fell his heart beat raise about ten more beats. "Close your eyes" he told her.

She looked in his direction "I don't think it matters."

Still smiling he replied "Oh come on, this way it will be kind of sentimental." She reluctantly closed her eyes. "Great." He said "Now just stay there." He went over to the top chest of drawers and opened it and pulled something out. He came behind Toph and put something around her neck. "Okay open them." He stood there, waiting for a reaction.

She opened her eyes and said "Not much of a difference may I remind you."

He laughed "Just feel it."

She put her hand to her neck and felt what was on her neck. It was a necklace. The part that ran around her neck was made out of the same material that Katara's was made of. She felt down to the charm to find the same shape of the earth kingdom symbol. Her eyes widened "It can't be,"

His smile broadened "It is."

She said back "An engagement necklace?!"

He got down on one knee and took her hand "Toph, I love you more than you can imagine, I always have and always will, so will you marry me?"

She felt confused and dazed she said back "Kuzon, we're young, I've just recently turned thirteen I mean I'm not sure if I'm ready for this sort of commitment."

He frowned "Is that a no?"

She looked quizzically at him "Are you kidding? It's a yes!" she exclaimed.

He stood up smiling "Really!"

She smiled back at him "Yes!" He threw his arms around her and kissed her.

As they broke apart, she said "But I am still too young to get married though."

He smiled and gave her a wink even though she couldn't see it "Well I used to be an admiral, I know how to think things through." Still seeing her confused look he continued "I'm sure it will take a couple of years to fix the world up after this war is over. I guess you'll be old enough then."

Still confused she asked "But why propose to me now?"

He looked at her eyes and answered "Because I wanted you to have something to look forward to after this war is over, and because I wanted you to know I love you."

She smiled and blushed as a small tear escaped her eye "Well, you could have just said so."

He smiled back "I thought this would be more special." And they kissed again.

* * *

Kuzon and Toph were sitting at the breakfast table when Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko came in. As they helped themselves to some food Katara was the first to notice the necklace Toph was wearing. "Toph, is that a new necklace?"

They all looked "That looks like an engagement necklace, like Katara's." said Aang looking from Toph's necklace to Katara's.

Blushing, Toph said "It is."

Zuko then asked "Where did you get it?"

Kuzon answered "I gave it to her, I proposed to her."

Sokka gaped "You're kidding!" he asked the two of them.

Katara in astonishment said to Toph "And you said yes?"

Toph looked at her and said "Yes, I did, but you sound surprised."

Katara shook her head "No, I didn't mean it like that, I just really… well it just seemed sudden, but congratulations!" she ran over and hugged Toph.

Aang then asked "Well when is the marriage?"

Kuzon answered "After the war is over and things get back to normal."

So after congratulations were given to the two of them, Kuzon and Aang took a walk around the temple to talk. Kuzon asked him "So you seem to be a little angrier these days, why?"

Aang was a little fed up with this question and answered in a harsh tone "Why do you think? I let the world down, I had the element of surprise and I still lost. It always seems that I can't do any of my avatar duties. I always make mistakes and those mistakes might cost people their lives!" he yelled nearly breaking into tears.

Absorbing what he had said Kuzon said back "The fact you make mistakes only means that you are human, even though you are the avatar doesn't mean you can't make mistakes. Countless avatars before you have made mistakes, even life and death ones. And you don't have to think you're alone, we are all here to help you. We know the dangers, but we know that if we face them together we can accomplish anything." he put a hand on Aang's shoulder

Aang looked at him "Thanks. I really guess its good to know I have everyone backing me up all the way."

Kuzon nodded "Well hopefully tomorrow when we begin training you will feel better." He said on a more hopeful note.

* * *

Katara and Toph were sitting in Katara's room. "So what did you want me here for?" asked Toph.

Katara answered "I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement."

Toph smiled "Thanks, I can't wait, I love him so much!"

Katara nodded "I know. I also wanted to ask if you are sure."

Toph looked at her, puzzled "Sure about what?"

Katara sighed and looked at Toph with a more serious face and tone "If you are sure about marrying him."

Toph let out a little laugh "Katara, we told you we aren't getting married now, when I am sixteen and old enough to marry is when we will get married."

Katara said back "I know that it's just, you have about three years until you are sixteen, and a lot can change in three years."

Toph's voice changed to meet the waterbender's "Katara, I know what you are getting at. But I love Kuzon. Ever since we first met I knew I loved him and that we would be together. When I kissed him for the first time I knew how much he loved me and that I would marry him. There is no one else in my life that I know that is like him."

Katara smiled "Well I'm glad you really thought about this, I just wanted to make sure you didn't jump into this, I just wanted to make sure you were safe from getting hurt. You're like a sister to me, Toph, and us siters have to look out for each other"

Toph smiled her "Thanks Katara. That means a lot."

A/N3-O.K. just got to settle something here. The engagement thing seems weird (I should know I wrote it) but looking at avatar, girls are allowed to get married at the age of sixteen. Although Kuzon is about fifteen and Toph is thirteen (in the show she is twelve, but by now she might be thirteen) they really love each other and seeing these characters in my mind it would just seem an early engagement would work between these two. Also they aren't actually getting married until Toph is sixteen so I hope that clears things up at least a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

Miles away at the fire nation capital, the fire lord sat in his throne watching his high ranking admirals and generals enter the room and take their seats in front of him. They were about to discuss what to do since the avatar was still alive. Once everyone was seated Ozai began "Since the avatar is still alive, and Zuko has gone to help him, this means that the avatar is well on his way to becoming a firebender, and therefore will come back for a rematch. What should we do?"

An admiral stood up and answered "Sir, the avatar won't have large forces under his command, we can possibly stop him and whatever resistance he will bring with him."

Then a general stood up and said "The avatar is too powerful, he is a danger, and he can possibly still defeat our armies. Have you not heard of the avatar state, where he is at his strongest?"

Azula stood up to contradict the general "If the avatar didn't use the avatar state during our counter attack after the eclipse, then he is incapable of using it after I shot him with lighting when he was in the avatar state under Ba Sing Se."

"You made the same guesses thinking the avatar was dead, don't underestimate that he can't use the avatar state now!" Ozai yelled at her.

She sat down as another general stood "We should send a team to finish the avatar."

Ozai said back "We have no time to search for the avatar or bother killing him now, we just need to be prepared for another invasion."

The admiral stood again and replied "Agreed, now we should start discussing plans of action."

* * *

Early next morning, after a short breakfast Kuzon, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were heading to the training rooms. Aang and Zuko took one for Aang's personal lessons in firebending. The others went into the second room so Kuzon could teach those advanced moves and tactics.

The room was filled with racks filled with swords, spears, and other various weapons. The room itself was circular. The walls were colored with very neutral colors. Kuzon looked at Katara and asked "Katara, what is the opposite of water?"

"Fire." she answered the obvious question.

Next Kuzon asked Toph "What is the opposite of earth?"

"Air, but why are you asking us this? We already know what our natural opposites are." She questioned him with little patience.

He looked at them and said "Teaching you how to bend your native element with the moves of another can and will give you an edge in any battle. For example:" He looked again at Katara and continued "this is a basic firebending attack." He took a basic fighting stance, took a deep breath, and started with a front punch followed by a back punch both of which produced fire blasts. Then taking his back leg he executed a back leg side kick which also blasted fire. Then after he put his foot down, he spun around facing forward and at the same time spreading both arms out causing a ring of fire around him. Finally he finished with a downward slashing movement also causing fire. Then he said "Try that move with water bending."

Once she set out to work on the move Kuzon turned to Toph and said "Now here is an airbending attack:" Taking another fighting stance he started with stepping through with an upward slash, then stepping through with the other side with another upward slash, then jumping and spinning three hundred and sixty degrees he land thrusting both arms out, palms facing the opponent. He then said "Remember airbending is quick and dynamic, although this is a short move it must be done fast." Then he stepped back watching them work on the moves. The two of them were failing miserably Kuzon sighed, they would hopefully learn it soon. So he turned to Sokka "I am about to teach you advanced sword combat techniques." He told him. They grabbed practice swords and went to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Zuko was teaching Aang about firebending. "Firebending is not something to be feared; if you fear it you will lose control, but don't underestimate it either because it is dangerous. Stay focused and concentrate and you will control the fire." said Zuko. Aang tried several times to produce a substantial fire blast, but each time was a failed attempt. He shook his head "You are letting fear cloud your mind, emotions will affect all bending, but especially firebending." Zuko told Aang. Taking a deep breath Aang closed his eyes, trying to find his center. Opening his eyes he punched and finally created fire. He watched in amazment at the fire he produced. "Well done, you can firebend now!" said Zuko.

Aang smiled at his success "So now what?" he asked.

"Now it is time to learn how to use it." He answered. So together they practiced using different firebending forms. As Aang practiced he wondered how the others were doing.

Toph felt sweat running down her face. Trying to use airbending attacks was more difficult than she thought. She didn't feel that same rooted feeling she would feel when earthbending. She wasn't going to give up though; she was going to keep trying until she got it right. After a couple of hours Kuzon walked around the room watching the three of them practice their techniques. But finally Toph succeeded with attack and Katara perfected hers not too long later. Clapping his hands and smiling he said "Fantastic! You two did it! Now that you got past this wall you two should be able to try more attacks."

"Give us what ever you got!" Katara said obviously more than confident with her abilty to fight with a new style.

Kuzon grinned "Well only because you asked for it." He started to teach them more and more advanced attacks, each one increasing in difficulty. Finally at the end of their practice Kuzon made them meditate and relax after their tough training session.

Aang was feeling much better that he could firebend now. It was the most offensive bending style he knew which would give him an advantage against the firelord. Eventually Zuko ended their session and said "You have done very well today, I am quite impressed. I knew you could do it. You can bring balance to the world and in no time you can defeat Ozai."

Aang bowed to him and said "Thank you sifu Zuko."


	8. Chapter 8

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Later that night Kuzon was walking around the temple when he saw Katara standing outside looking at the full moon. Katara seemed very troubled. At her time in the temple she seemed like the sister he had never had. He walked over to her and took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders "Its cold out tonight," he said "You don't want to get sick."

She put her arms through the sleeves and said "Thanks."

He looked at and said "You seem troubled."

"It's a long story." She said, trying to brush him off.

"I have time." He said.

She sighed and replied "Well a while ago I thought I was the only Waterbender in the entire South Pole, but I found another waterbender who taught me some advanced techniques, but it turns out she wanted to gain my trust so she could teach me the darkest use of waterbending and use it against the fire nation. It is called bloodbending, and it can only be done on the full moon."

He nodded and said back in reply "So you can control another person's body using waterbending."

She answered "Exactly, but I did not want to use it so, I fought back. However she forced me to use it. To this day I fear that power, but I can't help thinking that I might need to use it."

Kuzon thought about her fears and asked her "Katara, do you think that the ability to bend lightning is a dark version of firebending?"

She thought about it and said "Well I guess it is."

He said back to her "Well I can't tell you how many times lightning saved my life. If you use bloodbending to keep yourself and the ones you love safe, then by all means use it."

She smiled "Thanks."

Smiling back he said "That's what I'm here for." He gave her a hug and patted her on the back and said "Now get some rest you'll need it."

* * *

After another tough training session the gang went to eat some lunch. As they were eating, Sokka asked Kuzon "So how did you get to become a fire nation admiral?"

After swallowing his food Kuzon said to him "I guess I could share my story with you." He paused took a sip of water and continued. "Well it all started about a year or two before I met Toph. I was in school when some bully tried to start a fight with me. I easily took him down, but the headmaster saw and told me to come to his office. I thought I was in trouble but it turned out he was impressed and wanted to send a message to the fire lord about my abilities. About a week later my family got an invitation to have an audience with he fire lord. After seeing my display of firebending he was impressed and asked for me to join the army."

Katara looked aghast "But weren't your parents worried?" she asked.

Nodding he said "Yes they were, but Ozai assured them that I would be constantly protected by soldiers. And that promise was surprisingly upheld. As I was in the army soldiers and other officers taught me the art of war. After a while I got promoted to commander and started to command the battles and we always seemed to win. Not too long later I got promoted again and received my own legion of troops and went out to conquer more cities."

Sokka then asked "But when did the earth kingdom decide to welcome you in?"

"You'll soon find out." he answered "I had one rule that my legion followed with the upmost respect: never under any circumstance kill another, only capture. This gave me a lot of respect. Not so much with Ozai, but he needed me in the army. Azula was the one who really didn't like it. The two of us never saw eye to eye."

"Not much of a surprise." Zuko said dryly.

"Anyway this also gained respect from the earth kingdom, but my work with the fire nation would soon come to an end. When I was promoted to admiral I was given a hard task- take Ba Sing Se."

Zuko then added "Not even uncle could capture it."

Nodding in agreement Kuzon continued "Exactly. So I was given a large army to invade with, but not all the soldiers were familiar with my rule. So during the invasion I saw troops killing the enemy. I was infuriated. The war had gone on far enough and I wanted to end it. So I fought against my own men. I ran for the walls to ask the general if I could join. So I turned the tide, and even gave battle plans and strategies to the Earth Kingdom that the fire nation uses."

Aang was impressed and said "You fought your own army and won!"

He smiled and said "Yes I did. So the earth king saw to it that I could be allowed in any earth city and stay as long as I would like. And about a month after that I met Toph and the rest is history." He paused to see if everything had sunk in. "Well I hope that answered your question but it is time for more training."

They groaned in protest. Kuzon smiled and said "Sokka you come with me so I can teach you sword techniques you will be quite interested in knowing. The rest of you will practice hand to hand sparring, no bending."

* * *

As Kuzon entered the training room he took a practice sword and said to Sokka "Each style I will teach you has its own use in a battle. For example this is the Atiru style which focuses on using kicks with your attacks like so." He demonstrated several sword strikes mixed with different kicks. "Another style is tun-gi which uses extremely fast and fluid attacks to take down multiple enemies." Kuzon demonstrated again several fluid attacks at a quick pace. "This next style," he said "uses a defense break followed by a killing attack. This style is Shinjo." He again showed the move to Sokka. "Finally this last style focuses on using different parts of the sword as a weapon, it is called Phong-Li." He showed Sokka different strikes with different parts of a sword. "Now we shall practice these together. Ready, Fight!"

* * *

Training was over and Kuzon and Aang were walking outside "So how is firebending going?" asked Kuzon.

"It's great!" he said with enthusiasm. "I used to be so worried about hurting someone like I did to Katara, but I realize now that fire is not just destruction, it can also be life. To be able to firebend is like having a little bit of the sun in us."

Kuzon nodded and said to Aang "That is very insightful. I'm glad firebending is going so well. Do you think you will be ready for the fire lord though?"

Aang thought about it and said "I think so. I'm learning the most offensive bending which will both protect me and give me an edge in battle."

Smiling at Aang's newfound confidence he said "Good to hear. I think I will be testing you all soon to see if you are all ready."

Aang smiled back and said "I can't wait!" he ran off to his room to go to bed. When he left Kuzon admired his fortitude. Although he has failed the world many times, he kept on trying which only proved that he was ready to face the fire lord.


	9. Chapter 9

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Azula was standing outside the balcony of her room. She couldn't get to sleep. Her father was so mad at her. This infuriated her, but she had a plan of her own. After the avatar attacks again she will make sure that day both Ozai and the avatar would die that day. These were treacherous thoughts, but it was her turn for power. She was also going to make sure that when Zuko came she would finish him for good. "You had your chance dumb-dumb." She quietly said to herself. She turned around to go to bed.

* * *

For the next couple of days the gang practiced morning and night to prepare themselves. Finally it was the moment of truth. Kuzon would test them to see what they knew. "This will be a five on one battle." said Kuzon. "You must all fight with ferocity. In this room I am your enemy." They walked into the room. No one spoke a word. Finally the tension was cut when Kuzon yelled "begin!"

With that Aang started with air blasts to knock Kuzon off his feet. However the admiral was faster, dodging the move and countering with whips of fire, only to be countered by Katara's own water whips. Toph moved in for a large amount of earthbending attacks. Kuzon jumped, but Aang was quicker. Kicking out an air blast, Aang knocked Kuzon to the ground. Now that Kuzon was vulnerable Zuko closed in, but this was a trap. Quickly Kuzon made a circular ground sweep combined with fire. Zuko stepped back and lost balance and was thrown into the ground. Taking the offensive Kuzon stepped through with some intense firebending combinations. Aang went in to defend the rest of his friends, but the constant blasts were too much and he fell back in defeat.

"Enough!" said the admiral. "You have lost. We must keep trying until you win without any losses, only then will I think you're all ready. The fire lord will be far less forgiving." Again and again they battled each time experiencing more failures. Until finally they seemed to work as a team each person's move supported the other's move. Then the combinations of the five of them started to tire Kuzon and in a couple of moves they won.

Getting off the ground he said "Well done. You now see that you must work together as a team and only then can you truly outnumber the fire lord. You are all ready. It is time that we invade."

"When are we going to attack?" Aang asked.

Thinking he answered "Two days from now. The day of the invasion I will explain the plan of action." They all nodded. "Now get some rest." he said.

* * *

Zuko and Kuzon were walking outside. "Do you think that you are ready to face your father?"

Zuko coldly replied "He is not my father, he is a man who claims to be a father, but instead burns and banishes his own son. I will face him when the time comes. When Aang needs my help I will fight without any hesitation."

Smiling Kuzon said "Good to hear."

* * *

The next day was filled with practice and meditation. The group went over attacks and strategies they could use against the fire lord. They tried to calculate anything that could possibly happen. This time there would be no surprises. Kuzon walked through out the temple checking the status off all the vehicles making sure they would all work. Troops discussed plans, sharpened their weapons, and anything else they could do to prepare for war. That night Kuzon wanted everyone to get a good night sleep, so all the troops were expected to be sleeping and resting.

Kuzon woke up and sat up in bed. There was something wrong. Rubbing his eyes he realized Toph wasn't sleeping next to him. He got up and fixed himself some tea (it always relaxed him). He walked around looking for her. He finally found her standing in a fighting stance on one of the balconies. The strange part was there was no one to fight. Perplexed by this he went up to see her. "Something wrong?" he asked?

"No." she answered. Rather blunt answer he thought.

"Why are you out here?"

She sighed "I'm practicing, any reason for the disruptions?" she retorted.

Puzzled by her reaction to his question he asked "What are you practicing for?"

She started to lose her patience. She turned to him and said "I'm trying to see how far I can use earthbending to sense where everything is."

He then asked "Why? The invasion is tomorrow. You should be getting some rest."

Snapping back at him she said "I know the invasion is tomorrow! I don't want it to be my fault again if we lose!" She started to break into sobs.

Putting an arm around her he asked "_Again_? What do you mean; it wasn't your fault that the invasion failed. It was Azula who tricked you guys and wasted your time."

Wiping her tears away with her arm she said "Azula wouldn't have stopped us if I knew she was behind the door."

Still confused Kuzon said "What do you mean? What door?"

"In the bunker the fire lord was in I was responsible for finding our way to Ozai. When we came to a door I was sure that the fire lord would be in there, but if I would've sensed the room more closely I would have sensed Azula and we could have found another way around. I led us into Azula's trap." She answered.

Thinking he said back to her "Even if you fought the fire lord and won Azula would have taken his place and the air ships still would have bombed the submarines. Azula had traps all over the place, it wasn't your fault at all. She is clever as she is evil. The fire nation would still have been ready, they still would win, but this time we have a sizable army, this time Aang knows firebending, this time Zuko is on our side, and this time you have me." He hugged her "You don't need to worry, nothing will go wrong. I will protect you no matter what and I will protect the others too. As an admiral I watch over my troops like my family, and you are going to be my wife, and as a future husband I will protect you."

She looked at him and kissed him "Thanks, for everything."

He smiled "Come on, lets go to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-I don't own avatar

Today was the day. Today the fire nation would be defeated and the world could return to peace. Kuzon was arming himself. He wore his old admiral uniform and took a sword he crafted himself.

The entire gang prepared for battle and as they walked to the hangar to discuss what would happen Kuzon said "Oh yeah, Aang, Katara I found some people you might want to see." Two elderly men came up to them. One seemed more refined, with long gray hair and wore water tribe clothes. And the other seemed almost crazy looking, with frazzled white hair and a couple of missing teeth. They were master Pakku and King Bumi!

"Bumi!" said Aang running over to hug his old friend.

"Hello Aang, I'm glad to see you are ready to face the fire lord." said Bumi.

"Katara I hope you are always practicing your techniques. Also has Aang gotten any better?" asked Master Pakku.

She nodded "Yes I have and I think Aang is doing quite well."

"Well I don't want to intrude on the reunions but we have some planning to do." Kuzon said to them. Troops ran back and forth preparing for battle. They loaded supplies on the ships and ran several maintenance tests on all the vehicles. Some soldiers were grouped in corners and on ships discussing the battle that was to take place.

The gang sat at a small table. Kuzon said "The battle will have several stages. First we will be put into pairs and put on the air ships so that in the event one ship has to come out of battle, all of us won't have to go with it. We have ten airships, and attached to each one is a sub. Inside these subs will be troops and two tanks. Once we get half way to the beach the air ships will drop altitude so we can safely drop the subs. The air ships will then continue to the beach and start bombing before the troops arrive. Then about half way to the palace we will parachute the commandos and ourselves on my signal. Toph, Katara, Aang and I will head to the palace. Zuko and Sokka will go with about four others to find Suki and the other prisoners. Everyone with me so far?" they all nodded. "Good anyway; Aang instead of parachuting you will fly to the palace and come in from the sky. Katara and Toph will meet up and tunnel underground. And I will go in stealthily. Meanwhile all the troops should be in battle and the commandos should be well on the way to sabotaging the specific points my spies have marked out."

Then Zuko asked "What will happen to the airships?"

"Good question," he answered "they will circle the area and give aerial support. Once the troops get to the palace plaza they will surround the area. I have made it clear that they are not to attack the palace until we are done. So the pairs you will be in: Katara and Aang. Toph and I. And last but not least Zuko and Sokka. Get to your ships and the captains will explain the parachute drop. Dismissed."

They all got up shaking hands and giving each other a group hug. Even Zuko reluctantly joined in. "Next time we meet it will be on the battle field." said Kuzon. He took Toph's hand and led her to his ship.

* * *

Finally all the last checks were made and the doors opened. One by one the ships left the hangar and on to battle. They flew over the great gates of Azulon phase one began. The subs were dropped in the water. The air ships flew on to the beach.

Aang was holding onto one of the handles on the ship. He looked to the palace. This would be it. This would be the moment of truth. He would fight Ozai, and this time he would win. Katara came over to him. "This time it's going to be dangerous."

"I know." He said.

"One of us might not make it back," she said putting a hand on his shoulder "this could be the end. And if it is-I want you to know I love you." She kissed him for as long as she could.

They pulled away, he said to her "I know." It was time for him to leave. He opened his glider and flew off. She looked at him as he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Kuzon made sure Toph's harness was properly strapped to his. He looked to the ground and watched as bombs were dropped onto the beach, clearing the way for his army. Finally they got to the drop point. He let out a fire blast signaling to drop. He jumped off the ship and waited until he finally pulled the cord to release his parachute. He looked to the sides to see the rest of the paratroopers slowly descend. Once they made contact with the ground he took off the harness. "Go find Katara, I'll meet you two at the palace. Be careful." He kissed her.

"I will be." she said as she ran to Katara. He turned and watched as the commandos made their way to their targets. He broke into a run heading for the palace.

* * *

The subs landed on the beach. Troops exited the subs and started running forward. Their flanks were protected by the tanks, both fire nation design and caterpillar design. Bumi and Pakku led the army into battle. Luckily most of the work was done by the airships, but there were still plenty of enemies ready to fight. Finally the two armies met, men on both sides falling. The battle was more heated than anyone could have expected, but Kuzon's army pushed on to the palace plaza. They neared the large battlement tower, where at least one hundred troops were stationed. Archers in the tower were firing rapidly at the army. Pakku was about to send in word for attack, but Bumi raised a hand "Wait." he said. He took a large boulder from the ground and took aim and fired at a certain point at the tower. Miraculously as the boulder made impact the tower came crashing down on all the troops and tanks, destroying them all. Paku looked at Bumi who said "You have to think like a mad genius!" he started to laugh.

Pakku smiled "Very true." They marched on.


	11. Chapter 11

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Kuzon had made it to the palace. He was perched on one of the many roofs in the area. He was searching the skies for Aang. He finally saw him. The admiral looked at the palace for a suitable path to climb. Once he found one he jumped on it and climbed to get to a point where only Aang could see his signal.

Aang circled the palace in the air waiting for the time to strike. He finally saw it, a fire blast. He rose to a higher altitude until he figured he was far enough from the place. Finally he dived trying to gain momentum. Then he closed his glider and pointed the staff in front of his face and span in place, making himself a human projectile. Then he broke right through the roof of the palace and landed right in the throne room. An explosion followed as Kuzon came in taking a fighting stance next to Aang and with perfect timing, an explosion came from the bottom of the palace as Katara and Toph came in. Finally the time came it was the final battle. Of course the Fire Lord was not alone; Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were with him. Ozai stood up "So this is the boy who keeps giving the Fire Nation trouble? The one Boy who keeps us from victory. Well I will see to your end unlike what my daughter has attempted."

Aang determinedly yelled back "We'll see who wins at this end of this Ozai! It is time for this war to end!" They paired up. Toph was with Ty Lee, Mai with Katara, Azula with Kuzon, and Aang with Ozai. The battle began. Aang first started off with airbending attacks to get Ozai off balance, but it didn't work. Ozai continuously stayed offensive with his attacks. So Aang was forced to stick with firebending. Neither made any mistakes.

"You're good Avatar, but you will need more work. It will pain me to lose such a powerful adversary." said Ozai. Now Aang started to switch tactics again using earthbending. However Ozai stayed strong not missing a step.

_This would be difficult_ Aang thought _but the world is counting on me_.

Ty Lee was quick and deadly, trying to pin her would be difficult. Toph was forced to use earthbending to slide smoothly on the ground so Ty Lee wouldn't hit her. Whenever Toph would get the chance she would counterattack, but Ty Lee would simply dodge. _There has to be a way to beat her!_ she thought. _Come on Toph think! How can I pin her down?_ Finally after a couple of more minutes of fighting she had an idea.

Mai was good, Katara had to admit. Her accuracy was nothing to laugh at. The constant throw of arrows and blades was getting hard to stop. Katara had to use her water as defense and not offense. _Does she ever run out of arrows?!_ she asked herself. At this rate Katara would tire herself out before she could attack.

Kuzon was starting to regret fighting Azula. She was nearly impossible to hit. He had seen her fight before. She was good then, but now she could bend blue fire, a sign of a true master. "You seem to be slacking Kuzon. What's the matter are you getting tired?" He said nothing to her. He knew she was just trying to taunt him. "Wow, a blind girlfriend? What happened, all the other one's who saw you ran away? Or did this one just go blind by looking at you?"

He got a little angry _relax,_ he thought to himself _she is just trying to make you slip. Remember, one mistake and you're done._ He continued fighting and decided to make a switch up. Transitioning from firebending attacks to waterbending combos he started to confuse her with his mixed up fighting styles.

* * *

Outside the battle raged and Kuzon's army was taking a lot of damage, but they were advancing. Eventually they made it to the rim hill that surrounded the palace plaza, but what they saw did not encourage them. The reason why it was easy enough to advance was because the main Fire Nation army was settled in the streets and buildings in the plaza. Bumi looked as spearmen were lined up as a defensive wall. Behind them were the benders. And the streets were mainly tanks and in the buildings and houses were archers. This seemed hopeless. Pakku asked Bumi "What should we do?"

Bumi analyzed the situation at hand. "We have no choice," he said "we have to attack. It's now or never."

Pakku was puzzled and asked "A full on assault?"

Bumi nodded "Yes, we are doing this for peace."

Pakku agreed "Yes and we are doing this for freedom!"

The troops raised their arms "For Justice!" they yelled.

Bumi pointed his finger to the army and yelled "and for the four nations ATTACK!"

With a final yell of the troops they stormed in, yelling at the top of their lungs energizing them all. The enemies looked at them with fear. Eventually some of the novices started to break ranks. Even veteran firebenders started to leave. Then the armies collided. The impact was severe. Kuzon's army pushed back the fire nation with all the force they could. Although they seemed to be winning, fire nation airships came in to give air support. They were clever, if Kuzon's air support came in, any crashed ship would cause too many losses. They had to win though, no matter what happened. Surrender was not an option.


	12. Chapter 12

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Zuko, Sokka, and the commandos had breached the prison where the prisoners were being held. Resistance was massive. Guards kept on coming. Sokka was trying not to get overwhelmed by the mass number of soldiers. Luckily no one on their side had been killed. Finally they made it they found the prison cells. However there were many guards. Zuko was the first in, rapidly firing away at the guards. The commandos sent grenades throughout the area killing as many guards as possible. Luck was still on their side. The prisoners seemed to be in decent fighting condition. When they broke the captives out they joined the squad, helping to free the others. In no time they could join the invasion.

* * *

Toph could feel her heart beating rapidly form all the movement she was doing. Her arms and legs burned as she constantly dodged. Miraculously Ty Lee still didn't seem to be tired yet. Then the moment finally came. Toph was finally able to trap Ty Lee's feet using earthbending. Then Toph sent a rock at her which sent her flying to the wall which Toph trapped her to with wrist and ankle restraints. Then she focused her attention on helping Katara. Together they pinned her to the wall too. Katara went to help Kuzon while Toph helped Aang.

Now that Toph joined him, Aang joined her in using dual earthbending attacks against Ozai. Together they seemed capable of defeating him, but Ozai fought back. Aang decided to go all out against Ozai, fighting fire with fire. He released a barrage of fire blasts at Ozai, each one he blocked. "I'm impressed by the progress you have made. Did my failure of a son teach you?"

This angered Aang "How dare you! Zuko is my friend! How dare you call him a failure!" Aang sent out more fire at Ozai.

Azula was easily fending off both Kuzon and Katara. Sticking with Kuzon's strategy, Katara confused Azula using the techniques Kuzon had taught her. They paused "Well I'm impressed Kuzon, you have even taught the peasant how to fight." taunted Azula.

"I have more tricks up my sleeve" he said to her. He blasted two fire balls from his fists; both of them were blue fire.

She dodged "So you have been working." Azula said to him. "Well all the more reason to kill you." They fought again, now it was intense.

Then Ozai surprised them all "Azula! Now!" Immediately Ozai hit Aang hard in the stomach followed by many other strikes to his back and chest. Simultaneously Azula kicked out at Katara, making contact with her ribs breaking them instantly, she screamed out with pain and fell to the ground. Then Azula gave another well placed kick to Kuzon's arm, possibly breaking it. And then she shot lighting at Toph and hit her squarely in the chest. Toph's eyes widened as she fell to the ground. Together Ozai and Azula took out the four of them in a matter of seconds. Ozai walked to Aang and said "Now time to finish this." but before he had time to attack the wall exploded as Zuko, Sokka, and Suki entered. "Well look at this," said Ozai. "My son has decided to come and stop me. Are you ready this time?"

Zuko replied "I'll make sure I am the victor this time."

Then Azula said "I don't think either of you will win." She pointed one fist at Zuko and the other at Ozai. "I'm fed up with the both of you," she said. "Now it is the…" before she could finish her sentence she gasped. Looking down she saw a sword piercing her stomach.

Kuzon pulled his sword away and said "That was for Toph." Azula fell to the ground, dead. Kuzon followed as he collapsed out of pain. He then said "Mai, Ty Lee, Help Zuko There is good in you two. Help end this war. Azula can no longer harm you." The two girls looked from Kuzon, to Ozai and then to Zuko.

"I'm in; just get me out of these restraints." Mai said. Zuko sent small fire blasts to their restraints, breaking them free.

They walked over to Zuko and the others. "So I'm surrounded by traitors." said Ozai "Well I will see to the end for that." He attacked. In seconds he knocked out Ty Lee and Mai and soon Sokka and Suki. Now it was only father versus son. Fire was exchanged between them in an intense struggle for power. The sight of the fire was almost mesmerizing and beautiful, as it soared back and forth between them. Neither could pin the other down. Then Zuko made one bad move that Ozai had quickly spotted and used to knock Zuko down.

"I was going to kill the avatar first, but I'll start with you." He said to Zuko. However Ozai was interrupted again as a fire blast few past his head. The Fire Lord looked up to see Iroh and Ursa standing at one of the holes in the wall.

"Get away from my Son." Ursa snarled at Ozai. The two attacked and a new battle began, this time more intense than any of the others. It was brother against brother and wife against husband. Neither side seemed to be winning. No one could get an edge on the other.

The battle raged until Aang stood and yelled "Enough!" the battle stopped "Everyone, leave. Take all the wounded out. This is between Ozai and me!" he would not have any more deaths on his head.

Iroh and Ursa helped wake up Zuko and Sokka to help take the others out. Once everyone was gone Aang said "Now let's finish this once and for all." They attacked each other. Aang transitioned between the elements using them all to try and gain and advantage in battle.

Ozai then resorted to lightning. Aang dodged and they paused. "You can't win." said Ozai.

Aang shook his head. "I still have a trick up my sleeve." Closing then opening his eyes, his eyes and tattoos started to glow as he entered the avatar state. The Fire Lord stared in utter horror at Aang, but that wasn't all. Aang seemed to split into three other people. Avatar Kuruk, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku, and Aang stood in a line facing Ozai. He was up against four avatars, at once.


	13. Chapter 13

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

A/N2 the next two chapters are extremely short. This is the next to last chapter of this story.

The battle was going better than expected. Kuzon's army had finally broken the Fire Nation's ranks. With the exceptions of a few casualties everything seemed to be going fine. The small group of wounded were being tended to by waterbender healers. Kuzon was the first to recover since his arm was easy to fix. He waited for news on the others.

One soldier came out and said to Kuzon "Admiral, we regret to inform you that Toph Bei-Fong has died." The words pierced him like an icy shard. Emptiness came into his heart and rage replaced it.

He left without saying a single word to join the battle. He attacked every enemy mercilessly. He made sure to kill every one of them. They killed Toph, he wanted revenge. He shot blasts of lightning everywhere, killing all those who got in its path. Tears of anger poured down his face. His whole world had come to an end.

* * *

All four avatars attacked at once, but even against the odds Ozai stood his ground and even took out Avatar Kyoshi. She fell and vanished in a yellow flash. Soon avatar Kuruk and Roku fell so it was just Aang and Ozai. Then Aang sent out an air dome. Not only did it throw Ozai back, it caused the building to start collapsing. All the lightning and fire that damaged the walls caused the equilibrium of the building to collapse. Exiting the Avatar State he watched as beams piled between him and Ozai. He new Ozai was dead.

He ran as fast as he could out of the building. And he made it just as the building fell to the ground. The entire battle around him ceased as they all watched the palace crumble. Soon afterwards the Fire nation started to surrender. They new they had lost.

The war was over. Soldiers gathered up the surviving enemies and sent them to the ships. Although not everyone was celebrating, Kuzon, Iroh, Ursa, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were gathered around a lifeless Toph. Kuzon was holding her limp hand, crying at the loss of the one he cared about most. They all cried with him. Aang had lost his teacher, and his closest friend. Sokka knew he would miss all of Toph's sarcastic remarks. To Katara it was like losing a daughter. Iroh looked at her with sad eyes, although he did not know her real well, he would never forget meeting her.

Then to everyone's surprise the spirit of Avatar Roku appeared in front of them all. The sad faces looked up and bowed to him. The bluish spirit of Roku floated above the ground and bowed back. "I want to thank you all for the sacrifices you have made." he said. "You have ended the war that I could not stop. You helped Aang learn the elements. And you helped save the millions of lives that would be lost when Sozin's comet returned."

Kuzon didn't look at the avatar and said to him "Although I couldn't save Toph."

Roku looked at him and smiled "About that," he said "Thanks to you, the invasion was successful. And that is why I will do this." He put his hand over the wound on Toph's chest. His hand glowed and he vanished. The wound was gone, and then she started to breathe again.

She stirred and opened her eyes. Kuzon came into focus and she asked him "Kuzon? What happened?" He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'll never lose you again." Tears of joy fell down his face. They all joined in a group hug. The war was over and peace would be restored.


	14. Chapter 14

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N-I don't own avatar.

A/N2-O.K. this is the epilogue chapter and the shortest chapter.

Epilogue

It took about four years for the war to be fully over. Word of the victory at the Fire Nation spread around the world and the last three nations nations were slowly being rebuilt and restored. When the world was at peace, everyone decided to settle down a little. Toph finally became of age and was seventeen when she married Kuzon who was about nineteen.

Aang and Katara finally got married at the same time Sokka finally married Suki, and Zuko married Mai.

Iroh was crowed Fire Lord as requested by Zuko. Sokka was asked to lead the Northern Tribe while Katara was asked to lead the Southern. Zuko stayed prince of the Fire Nation and Mai became the princess. Kuzon led the armies of the Fire Nation once again to keep order, but of course that wouldn't stop him from seeing Toph every once in a while since Toph became the queen of the Earth Kingdom. She asked that Bumi, Haru, Teo, and the original earth king join her council of generals.

Suki expanded the Kyoshi warriors throughout the whole world. Of course Aang constantly flew around the world to fulfill his avatar duties, but always had time to see his friends.

The world was finally at peace for the first time in one hundred years.

* * *

Okay finally my first story is done. Thank you so much for reading and always continue to respond. Also as I have said in I think every chapter: I don't own avatar. However I do own these fan fictions along with my OC's. If you read my bio page I left some explanations about the rest of the fan fictions to come. The next one will be Avatar: The Dragon Talismans. I will also mention this in the upcoming story, but since the avatar world has advanced a little in my story; gun powder will now be existent in my stories, which means the weapons like flintlock rifles and pistols and lead shot will be existent. Oh yeah and as a little something for you guys to enjoy, I'll put in a small bit of the second story here:

* * *

"Excuse me," Kuzon said to them. "I would like to look around a bit more." He kissed her on the cheek and left. Walking around, he looked for the talisman. Finally he noticed it. Before walking to it he scanned the room, he was able to identify a small group of people whop were seldom interacting and did not fit in. He knew these were the pirates. He casually walked to the display case and examined it closely. He could not have picked a better time to look. He felt the barrel of a gun behind his head and the cocking of guns all around the room.

There were no screams and the earthbenders could not move to help or they would endanger the guests. He put his hands on his head to signal he was no threat. A bald headed man walked to where Kuzon was standing. He carried a rifle and looked back and forth at the nervous people in the room. The man behind him pulled Kuzon out of the way to make room for the man, who was apparently the leader. Lifting the glass case up; he gently placed it to the side and took the talisman and examined it closely. Then lifting his hand he signaled for the rest of the pirates to follow. Kuzon felt the barrel leave the back of his head. He smirked and sent out a blast of lighting to the unaware aggressors. Killing the man who was holding the talisman, Kuzon lit a grenade and threw it to a small cluster of pirates. The citizens screamed and ran, and before the pirates could make a move it exploded. The guards started escorting the civilians out as Kuzon used one by one his pistols to kill more pirates. Toph joined in and fought with him. Together they were able to take most of them out.

Toph took the talisman and ran with Kuzon out of the palace at the pre-planed escape route. Outside the exit was a bag that Kuzon had packed earlier with clothes and medical supplies. They kept running until they could find a place to hide.


End file.
